


Tag, You're It

by whoknows



Series: Take It and Run [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Take It and Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This was originally posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=354968#t354968) at request.

They’re in Phoenix when it happens again. Security’s got the crowd divided around the door – half on one side and half on the other – and barricaded to keep things from getting too hectic.

It’s a pretty good plan, considering that Adam’s out signing with them, and he comes out last, to have more time with the fans.

Tommy notices them when he’s about halfway down the line. They don’t exactly blend in – three guys standing in a group at the end, none of them wearing glitter or Adam shirts or anything to really come off as fans. They’re dressed in black sweaters, too, with the hoods pulled up over their heads, and it’s kind of. Strange.

To say the least.

But there’s a security guy like, three steps behind Tommy, four more behind Adam, plus Monte’s right behind him, so it’s not like he’s really worried anything’s gonna happen.

He gets to the end of the line, unease growing a little when he notices that there’s nothing in their hands to sign for him to sign, and then a burst of noise starts coming from behind him. It’s louder than the fans have been so far, which is weird.

He turns around, a little alarmed, and there’s this girl passed out on the ground. He meets Adam’s eyes, like he’s waiting for Adam to do something, but then the security guards are all rushing towards the girl, getting the crowd to back away, ordering each other around and generally taking care of the situation.

He’s in the middle of hoping that the girl’s okay when his feet get swept out from under him.

He makes a noise, but it’s not very loud, and he’s pretty sure no one hears him.

He makes a louder noise when they start moving, and lashes out with his feet, trying to kick the guy who’s got that end of him. He mostly fails, because whoever it is has a pretty good grip.

But seriously, who kidnaps someone like this? One guy’s got his arms, another one’s got his legs, and if they run any closer together they’re going to be dragging him along instead of carrying him. It just doesn’t seem very efficient.

He cranes his neck around, and from what he can tell, no one’s even noticed that Tommy’s being kidnapped again. They’re kind of crowded around the girl, and it finally occurs to him that she was probably just a distraction for them to be able to accomplish this.

So he screams. It’s not the most masculine sound he’s ever made, but seriously, this is getting kind of old. The first time it happened it was something new, it was kind of different, right? So it wasn’t that bad.

This time is more annoying than anything, especially because Adam’s gonna be really pissed at him for letting himself get picked up when he promised that he wouldn’t.

Adam’s head snaps up at his scream, and even from this distance Tommy can see his eyes widen. Tommy shrugs kind of helplessly and tries flailing again, but it doesn’t make any difference. The crowd is still getting farther away, and he’s still being carried.

Abruptly, the two guys come to a stop and Tommy’s set onto his feet rather violently. He stumbles a little, almost going to his knees, and gets his balance just in time to be swung over a third guy’s shoulder.

He’s gotta give them credit for being organized – it’s a way better kidnapping effort than the last time. It’s not like he’s going anywhere in this position either, not with the way the guy’s got his arm tight over the back of Tommy’s thighs, so he just kind of shrugs to himself and grabs onto the back of the guy’s belt. Knowing his luck the guy’s gonna drop him onto his head, so he really wants to avoid that.

He manages to get his head up enough to see a bunch of people chasing after them, but by the looks of it, the two guys that were originally carrying him have split. 

Adam’s in the crowd chasing after them, along with all of the security guards and quite a few of the fans, but it’s actually Neil in the lead.

Probably he just doesn’t want to be screamed at later, but seriously, who knew the guy could run so fast? Jesus.

He lets his head drop back down and watches as the pavement goes by. The guy doesn’t seem to be running very fast, and he wonders why no one’s caught up to them yet.  
Then he’s being handed off to yet another person, bridal style this time, so he can actually see what’s going on. They turn a few corners, which must confuse people, because it doesn’t even seem like anyone’s following them anymore – there are just people staring at them going by in the street, wide-eyed.

Tommy resists the urge to wave, because that will only make it seem like this is consensual, and it really isn’t. It’s just a bad idea all around.

It isn’t until after he’s been switched three more times and they’ve made lots of turns that he sees the van waiting, side door open, at the end of the street.

And shit gets real serious real fast. 

No one’s caught up to them yet, so if Tommy actually wants to avoid being kidnapped he’s gonna have to save himself, otherwise this guy is gonna put him in that van and who knows what’s gonna happen after that.

So he does the only thing he can think of, which is to twist the guy’s nipple. 

Hard.

He doesn’t really know what he was expecting to happen, but the guy actually dropping him isn’t it.

It couldn’t have hurt that much, right?

But Tommy’s not gonna complain, so he scrambles to his feet and takes all of three steps before the guy’s got a grip on him again, and this time he can actually feel the panic rising in the back of his throat, because this guy is a lot bigger than him, and bigger usually equals stronger.

He forces the panic back down and reminds himself that he used to be in metal bands that started fights in the alleys behind the shitty bars they used to play in, and jams his elbow back as hard as he can.

It works, kind of – it gets the guy in the stomach, which makes his lose his breath, but it also causes him to pitch forward and crush Tommy into the wall in front of them. And then the guy’s yelling at his friends to help him, so Tommy does it again, trying to squirm his way out from beneath two hundred plus pounds.

It’s as hard as it sounds, but Tommy’s always been a scrappy motherfucker, so he eels his way out in a couple of seconds and manages to punch the guy in his face, sending his head snapping backwards.

That only serves to piss him off, though, and he hits Tommy back, harder than really necessary, and Tommy grunts, hand flying up to his mouth. 

His fingers come back bloody. He stares at them for a second, but it’s enough of a distraction for the guy to be able to knock him to the ground, and then they’re rolling around like a couple of kids in grade school, having a fight on the playground.

He’s on the bottom, but he’s punching the guy in the neck repeatedly when the guy gets yanked off of him, and he’s left blinking up into the sun. He rolls over and sees the guy getting pounded by Neil – and yeah, Neil _definitely_ doesn’t want to be yelled at later.

He’s just sitting up when Adam falls to his knees beside him and yanks him into a brutal hug, clutching Tommy as tight as physically possible. Tommy loses sight of everything but the material of Adam’s shirt and by the time he gets free, Neil’s been pulled off the guy by Sasha – and he really doesn’t know where she came from – and the security guards have finally caught up.

It’s a little surreal. Adam’s talking to him, but he can barely hear anything over the pounding of blood in his ears.

So maybe he’s a little more affected by this than he thought he was.

Adam grabs his face between his hands, forcing Tommy to look at him, and all the sound comes crashing back in. The guy’s spitting curses at the security guards, Sasha’s giving Neil a verbal smackdown for punching the shit out of the guy, and there’s the sound of sirens wailing in the distance.

“Are you okay?” Adam’s asking, and Tommy blinks at him. He’s got blood on his jaw – probably Tommy’s, so Tommy reaches up and tries to wipe it off.

“They wanted to put me in the van,” Tommy says finally, wiping his hand on his jeans. He only made the blood smear, and now Adam’s jaw is all red.

“I know,” Adam says, wiping at Tommy’s mouth with his shirt sleeve. Tommy lets him, tucking his fingers into Adam’s belt loops. Let them try to take him away now.  
By the time the cops actually get there, Tommy’s feeling fine again. The shock has worn off, and now he’s mostly pissed that more guys tried to take off with him.

He’s also kind of pissed off at the way that Adam hasn’t let him get more than three feet away, but there’s really nothing he can do about that. He promised it wouldn’t happen again, and it did, so.

When the cop asks him if he wants to press charges, he says no at the same time that Adam says yes. Adam shoots him the most betrayed look he’s ever seen, but the cop has to listen to Tommy, and eventually he manages to convince the guy that he means it and they’re free to go.

He’s put onto Adam’s bus, of course, but no one really expected any different.

 

They’ve been in Adam’s room on the bus for two hours, and Tommy’s still waiting for the explosion. He can practically feel it coming – god knows Adam is tense enough.

“Adam,” he says hesitantly.

“Two security guards every time you go out,” Adam says abruptly. “Even if it’s just to get coffee. Four if it’s to sign. One to follow you around when you wander around backstage. Always have your phone with you. I’m gonna have someone put some kind of tracking device in it so we’ll always know where you are. Call me every ten minutes if you’re not on the bus or in a hotel room and I’m not with you. If I’m not gonna be able to answer, Neil will either be with you or you’ll have to call him.”

Tommy listens to the list of demands incredulously. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” he asks.

Adam levels a seriously impressive glare at him. “They were about to put you into a car, Tommy. Who knows where the fuck you would’ve ended up?”

He’s kind of got a point, so. “One security guard, regardless of where I’m going, and I’ll call you when I get somewhere and when I’m leaving.”

Adam’s glare intensifies. “No.”

Obviously he’s gonna have to do this the hard way. He slides himself under Adam’s arm carefully, bringing his feet up onto the bed beside him. “I got free, didn’t I?” Tommy asks.

“You got punched in the face, Tommy,” Adam says. “And you were trapped underneath a guy that was twice your size. It was _luck_ that you managed to get out. Luck, that’s it, and I don’t fucking want you to get into that situation again, so two security guards. At the very least.”

It’s getting ridiculous, so Tommy climbs into Adam’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Adam’s arms wrap around Tommy’s back immediately, clutching him close. “You’re not gonna let this go until I agree, are you?” Tommy asks, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“No, I’m really not,” Adam says, pulling on Tommy’s left thigh until Tommy’s ass lands on top of his crotch.

“So two guys, huh?” Tommy asks. 

Adam sighs heavily. “At least.”

 

“You have to be quiet,” Adam hisses, smacking Tommy’s hand away from his dick. 

“I’m always quiet,” Tommy answers, wiggling his fingers on the sheets. He’s considering going for Adam’s dick again, but Adam was really freaked out earlier, so he doesn’t. This is his show.

Adam laughs, spilling lube out onto his fingers. “You’re never quiet,” he says, but it’s not reprimanding anymore. Tommy turns his head a little and smiles to himself. So Adam’s overly paranoid and he thinks someone’s gonna actually manage to kidnap Tommy. Tommy will just indulge him for a while until his paranoia wears off.

“I’m quiet all the time,” he says as Adam stretches him with two fingers, not slow but still careful.

Some part of Adam thinks that Tommy’s his to take care of, Tommy knows, but he appreciates how careful Adam’s being all the same. He’s still not really used to getting fucked, and it doesn’t hurt, exactly, but it can be overwhelming at first, until his body gets used to the feeling again.

“You’re really not,” Adam says, catching his mouth in a kiss. Tommy forgets what he was going to say in the onslaught of tongue, but that’s okay. It’s for a good cause.

Adam only pulls away long enough to roll the condom onto his dick and spread a little lube over it, and then he’s kissing Tommy again as he eases into him.  
Tommy’s used to the stretch by now, but he still holds his breath until Adam’s all the way in, and just like every other time he’s done it, Adam laughs into his mouth a little, one hand cupping the back of Tommy’s head and the other spread out across his hip.

“See? Quiet,” Tommy manages a couple minutes later, hanging onto Adam’s shoulders while Adam fucks him in slow, steady strokes. 

Adam laughs again, and Tommy feels that warm little glow inside his chest expanding. “Baby, you’re making so much noise right now no one’s gonna be able to look you in the eye in the morning,” Adam says, dragging his thumbnail over Tommy’s hip bone as he reaches for his cock.

“I am not,” Tommy protests, but even he realizes that it’s kind of loud. Adam kisses the corner of his mouth, fingers curling around his cock, and the noise that Tommy makes in response is even louder.

So maybe Adam’s right about him being loud. Whatever. Everyone else is just gonna have to deal with it.

“Mm,” is the only response Adam makes, and then he’s lifting Tommy’s hips a little, which wow, makes the angle so much better. It turns his thrusts crazy good, hitting that shivery spot inside of him, and Tommy’s eyes slide closed. The pleasure is almost overwhelming, so it’s really no surprise that he starts coming a minute later.

He misses Adam coming, caught up in the haze of his own orgasm, but he registers Adam pulling out and tossing the condom somewhere. He makes an impatient noise, and Adam settles down beside him, curling one arm over his stomach.

“So how awesome was I when I punched that guy in the face?” Tommy asks. 

Adam’s answering laugh is exasperated and full of love.


End file.
